The Return
by RoseWeasley FirePrincess
Summary: Victoire misses her fiancé, Teddy, who is out on a mission with fellow aurors. Her cousin, Rose, seeks out help and in return, she helps Vic. But does she really need to?


The Return

A/N Hey guys! I know I haven't written in a while but I'm back and I have a few stories on my computer that just need to be edited then published! I love you guys so much, and don't forget to review! :D

Victoire Weasley sat in her bed at her parents' house, crying in a ball, her pajama shirt stained by her tears. She hadn't wanted Teddy to leave her to go on a mission for work. She couldn't bear to be at home without her fiancé. It had been about a week since Teddy left, and she didn't know when he was coming back. Vic's stomach was churning, but she didn't care, she just wanted Teddy back, with his arms around her, telling her that everything was going to be fine. There was a knock at the door, and Vic wiped the tears on her face away and uncurled from her ball form slightly "Come in." she said softly.

Rose slowly opened the door and peeked inside. She noticed Vic's red eyes and asked quietly, "Are you alright?"

Vic nodded "Yeah, I'm fine Rosie." She smiled the best that she could "Why are you here?" She asked gently.

Rose frowned, knowing that she was lying, but she ignored it anyway. "Well, I was wondering if I could ask you a question... It's a bit personal, but I didn't know who else to ask..." She blushed slightly and looked downward. She felt guilty having burst in on her cousin crying.

Victoire nodded, and beckoned her to come into the room, wiping her eyes, and uncurling a little bit more. "What's the question?" She asked quietly, moving over on her bed so Rose could sit with her.

Rose crept forward, closing the door behind her softly. She sat on the bed, cross-legged, and turned to face Victoire. "Well, it's just, there's this boy... And I don't know what to do about him because I'm supposed to hate him, but I don't, well I guess I do, but I don't at the same time! It's all so confusing and I don't know what to do! I came to you because I thought you would know what to do and because I knew you wouldn't judge me..." She said all of this very quickly.

Victoire laughed slightly, knowing exactly what she was talking about "Uncle Ron can't do anything if you like Scorpius Rosie." She smirked, having had read the situation "Just talk to him." She said quietly.

Rose looked shocked, "How did you know I was talking about Scorpius? And it's not as easy as you think... You had Teddy from the start. You guys didn't hate each other and your parents weren't enemies!" She said slumping a little and crossing her arms.

Victoire laughed slightly "Just because Teddy and I never hated each other, and our parents weren't enemies doesn't mean that it was easy. I'm smart Rose, I graduated Head Girl, with all my NEWTS." She smiled.

"I know you are, but so am I! It's not all about being smart. You're part veela, you're just plain perfect, and you know how to talk to everybody! Everybody loves you, Vic. I can barely talk to our own family without turning bright red! And I am not exactly pretty, either, with my stupid bushy red hair and millions of freckles everywhere. I wish I looked more like you." She grumbled.

"No you don't. I'm not perfect, and you know that. You aren't pretty, you're beautiful Rosie, even if you can't see it. I can talk to people in everyday life, but I'm horrible at confronting certain people. I'm a klutz, and I have a new bruise every other day, even if it heals quicker." She reasoned

Rose blushed. "I guess... Thanks Vic." She smiled. "So are you going to tell me why you were crying? I want to help."

Victoire smiled a little "It's fine. I'm fine, I just miss Teddy." She said quietly.

Rose frowned and crinkled her eyebrows in confusion. "Teddy? But why do you miss him? He's in the-" She was cut off by someone opening the door.

Victoire looked at Rose, raising her eyebrows, "He's on a mission." she said quietly, before looking at the door.

The person at the door cleared his throat. "A mission huh? Sounds like a tough guy, must be extremely handsome too." Teddy smirked and leaned against the door frame. There he was in all his glory. His turquoise hair was falling in his eyes and he had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He looked a little skinnier than he was before he left, but he was there none the less, with a huge smile on his face.

Victoire looked over at him, her mouth splitting into a grin. "Oh trust me, he is, but he can be a real softy when it comes to his fiancée." She laughed, standing up and going over to where he was. "No offence, but you've looked better." She teased, kissing his cheek,

He laughed and caught her in a hug. "I've missed you, Victoire."

She smiled, and hugged him back "I missed you more, Teddy."

"Not possible" He smiled back.

~Fin~


End file.
